1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game material sets for playing games of chance for monetary prizes, and in particular to a game material set and play method for playing a game of chance involving multiple play levels utilizing individual game cards with concealed symbols and a master game card for identifying bonus level winners from holders of money-match qualifiers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games of chance comprise a popular form of entertainment and include a wide variety of different game materials and game play methods. Monetary prizes tend to stimulate interest among many players who thus have a stake in the outcome. A common use of game materials for playing games of chance is for fund-raising purposes. Many social, fraternal, charitable and other organizations conduct games of chance for monetary prizes in order to raise funds. The structure of such games is regulated in many locations. For example, the ticket count and the minimum payout percentage, which effect the operator""s profit, are specified by applicable gaming regulations in many jurisdictions.
Game materials are typically designed to promote sales by stimulating player interest and excitement. Accordingly, game manufacturers tend to develop new game materials and play actions which maximize player involvement and interest. For example, promotional graphics printed on the game materials and play action techniques such as cumulative awards and bonus levels of play are used to stimulate player interest. A game can provide an initial level of play in which players receive instant awards for game materials (e.g., cards and tickets) with predetermined winning symbol combinations. Such materials can provide for an additional level or levels of bonus play, with opportunities to win a grand prize consisting of a monetary sum or some other prize.
A typical multi-level game action involves identifying in a first xe2x80x9cinstant awardxe2x80x9d level of play a subset of players who are qualified for bonus play. The qualified players then engage in a second or bonus level of play. Multiple bonus levels of play can be provided for maintaining player interest and enthusiasm.
An example of a game material set with a bonus play level is disclosed in the Quinlan U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,921, which is assigned to a common assignee herewith. Although the game action disclosed therein stimulates player interest in the bonus level of play, it does not include the money-match qualifier feature of the present invention whereby players attempt to match bonus play amounts on their individual play cards with a group of prize amounts concealed under a bonus window on a master game card.
Heretofore there has not been available a game material set and game method for playing a game of chance for monetary prizes with the advantages and features of the present invention.
In the practice of the present invention, a game material set is provided which includes a plurality of individual playing cards, each having a group of game symbols printed thereon. Some of the playing cards have contingent money-match bonus prize qualifier symbols printed thereon. The symbols are concealed by one or more break-open windows until the cards are played, whereupon the windows are opened to reveal the concealed symbols thereunder. Winning and losing game symbol groups provide a first, instant-winner level of play with the individual play cards.
A bonus level of play is provided by a plurality of contingent money-match bonus prize qualifier symbols 10 printed on the individual playing cards, which qualify the respective card holders to sign up adjacent to their corresponding contingent bonus prize symbols in a sign-up area of a master game card. The bonus level is played by opening a bonus prize symbol window on the master game card to reveal a winning bonus prize symbol list comprising some of the contingent bonus prize symbols whereby the bonus prize winners are identified.
A method of playing a game of chance for monetary prizes includes the steps of opening one or more windows on the individual cards to reveal symbol groups thereunder, whereupon instant winners can receive their prize amounts. Players with contingent money-match bonus prize qualifier symbols printed on their cards are eligible for bonus play and can sign a sign-up list adjacent to their corresponding contingent bonus prize symbols. A window on the master game card is then opened to reveal a list of money-match winning bonus prize symbols comprising a subset of the contingent bonus prize symbols.
The principal objects and advantages of the present invention include: providing a game material set for playing a game of chance for monetary prizes; providing such a game material set which provides a first level of play with instant winners and a bonus level of play; providing such a game material set which includes multiple individual playing cards; providing such a game material set which includes groups of game symbols printed on the individual playing cards; providing such a game material set which includes windows on the individual playing cards selectively concealing the game symbol groups printed thereunder; providing such a game material set which includes a plurality of contingent money-match bonus prize qualifier symbols printed on the individual playing cards; providing such a game material set which includes a master game card with a sign-up area for players qualified for bonus play; providing such a game material set which includes a winning, money-match bonus prize symbol list printed on the master game card and selectively concealed by a break-open window; providing a method of playing a game of chance for monetary prizes; and providing a game material set and play method which are efficient in operation, capable of stimulating and maintaining player interest, capable of promoting the sale of the game cards and particularly well adapted for the proposed usage thereof.